Spy Hunt
Spy Hunt '''(Also known as SH and 'Spunting') is the fifth released Game Mode in Combat Arms. The main objective of Spy Hunt is to gather all the "Intel" and successfully upload it to the HQ or kill everyone else. Unfortunately, the various Intel have been scattered all over the chosen map , and it'll take some time to retrieve all of them. Overview Spy Hunt is essentially "every man for his/herself," even though everyone begins on the same side. A person obtaining an "Intel" will automatically turn them into a "Spy", while at the same time, everyone else becomes their enemy. Spies must now defeat everyone (including once-formerly teammates, especially any other spies) in their way to get to the other Intel, accomplishing the mission completely on their own. Your goal is to take out the other spies and gather all five Intel before anyone else does; which is the goal of every other Spy as well. The rest of the players (on the other hand) must try to "work together" and retrieve the Intel back from the Spy(s), who are now considered as an "evil" or extremely "dangerous" threat. Every Spy can see every other Spy's location, so the game will not just be a continuing stalemate. Also, every Spy has twice the AP as normal players. Upon getting the Intel as a normal player or spy you get all your HP, AP and ammo restored. Once a player obtains all five of the Intel, they will ascend to "Super Spy" status, which is a greatly enhanced version of the standard Spy. As the SS, he/she will need to upload all the newly acquired Intel to their HQ via an uploader dropped off at a designated point. However, the SS must transmit the data within a time-limit before the information is no longer valid and they lose contact with his/her superiors. At this point, the remaining players (no longer any spies among them) must now work together to kill the Super Spy and to keep him/her from successfully uploading. To prevent the Super Spy from being an easy target, the individual will have access to a devastating arsenal to eliminate anyone in the way of his/her objective. Spy Hunt is a very challenging and competitive Game Mode. Players will usually be on the edge competing against their teammates for control of the Intel. Everyone will roam all over the map and follow the enemy wherever they go in order to fulfill their mission. However, Spy Hunt is also a very selfish Game Mode, from beginning to end. Everyone plays under the illusion that they are working together to get the Intel, but only one person can get an Intel (individually) and thus gain its advantages. No matter on the situation, obtaining an Intel will benefit only 'the sole person while it selfishly separates everyone else, proving that they are fighting solely to win. Even when someone else has an Intel while they do not, they are not really working together to kill the Spy. The same reasoning applies to those who remain after the Super Spy descends. Players, instead of working together, are vying to kill the Super Spy and collect the bounty on his/her head. This is why only specific players benefit when the game ends; depending on if they still had an Intel, if they had successfully uploaded the Intel or killed all the players, and if they had managed to assassinate the Super Spy. Gameplay Spy Hunt is split up into two main phases; Phase 1 and Phase 2. Phase 1 (Intel Hunt) Initial gameplay can seem strange at first. Every player is seemingly on the same team, and they are told to try to grab one of the "Intel Cases" lying in set locations around the map. If they manage to get a case, they will become a Spy and thus the #1 target. Once someone grabs an Intel case (and become a Spy), they will be invulnerable for 3 seconds while their HP, AP, and ammo are completely restored. At the same time, they will wear an exclusive armor known as the "Spy Vest." The vest allows them to be much more nimble and stealthier than before, while it also allows them to endure a lot more damage than a player could normally take. They also gain a new "backpack," which in-reality is the same Intel case that was retrieved before becoming a Spy. (Spies can only carry one Intel case on their back, even if they have more than one at a time. The upgrade later on completely removes the Intel (s) from their back) Spies also have the ability to see the name tags of any other Spy in the game, similar to that of an enemy carrier in Capture the Flag or Bombing Run. A player ''MUST'' obtain all the cases to start the next objective. A Spy that collects all 5 cases becomes the Super Spy, and the game will advance to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Sudden Death) Phase 2 is much more life-threatening than the first stage, for if anyone is killed, they will not be allowed to play for the remainder of the game (similar to Search and Destroy, Elimination Pro and Last Man Standing). Luckily, everyone starts Phase 2 with a new "life" and replenished HP, AP, and ammo. The objective of the Super Spy is to transmit the information contained in the Intel at a designated spot labeled the "Object", known as the Uploader. Uploading the Intel requires the individual to stay in one spot (they can still jump and turn around, but they must keep their hand on the transmit button) for the duration of the upload. Uploading also takes place in three stages; Preliminary (Green), Advanced (or Accelerated, which is Yellow), and Final (Red). During this time, a Super Spy is left exceedingly vulnerable, as they cannot move from the spot nor can they shoot. At this point, all remaining players must work to together to prevent the Super Spy from transmitting all the Intel. However, to aid the Super Spy, he/she obtains some powerful upgrades to use at their disposal. These items include: *Advanced Armor: The Super Spy's own personal vest. The Advanced Armor is a tough body armor that can resist massive amounts of damage, and gives the Super Spy 500 AP. Once worn, it will protect the Super Spy's health from most damage except for knives, flash, falling, etc. *M134 Minigun: The Super Spy's main weapon of choice. The Minigun is a heavy Machine Gun capable of firing 900 bullets without reloading. However, it has a brief but critical startup time. *RMS12 Flamethrower: The SS's main backup weapon, that sprays flames. The RMS12's damage is similar to the M32 Incendiary Bomb's effect, and it has unlimited ammo (the only Spy weapon that does so). The drawback is that the burning feeling only lasts while the player is within direct range of the fire. The weapon can be misleading, since the range does not really reach as far as the flames would seem. Another downside is that the Super Spy can be harmed by his own weapon, especially in tight areas where the flame will "rebound." (It should be noted that, as of recent patches, a Super Spy can no longer kill themselves with the flamethrower. and the power has also been upgraded) The RMS12 can also be used to kill close-range glitchers if the person knows where they are and as long as they can reach them. *M136 Rocket Launcher: The Super Spy's secret ranging weapon. The M136 is a powerful explosive weapon that holds 10 rockets (formerly 4 rockets), and anything caught in its blast radius can easily die or lose massive amounts of health. To make up for a Sniper Rifle, the SS must rely on the M136 to take out players from afar, although snipers can easily shoot the missiles down. Due to the Super Spy's weaponry advantages, his/her kills and Accolades during Phase 2 are not counted. Finish Mission The mission is finished by the following: *The Super Spy is killed. *The Intel is successfully sent. *All players, except the Super Spy, are dead. *Time runs out before anyone could become a Super Spy. *Time runs out before the Super Spy is killed or successfully transmits the intel. '''NOTE: The Super Spy does not need to upload the intel to fully "win". While this will result in completing the mission and granting more rewards, the Super Spy only needs to kill the whole opposing team to win. Depending on the situation, this can be easier or harder, as uploading takes a long time, and while uploading, it is extremely obvious that they have started, as flashing lights appear around the upload machine, and they cannot attack, letting others hurt if not kill them easily. On the other hand, there may be many players encompassing the entire area, slowly eating at their health if they choose to take them out one-by-one. Strategies *Super Spy/Strategies Trivia *If a player is standing right under the transmitter and it falls in them, they will die. The only way to survive this is to keep crouching when the transmitter falls on the player. *This Game Mode was called "Bounty Hunter" when it was in development. *Maps available before Spy Hunt was introduced included all the maps currently released at the time. *After the Super Spy is chosen, the first grenade/mine/rocket in your inventory will be defective when you use it, unless: **You just spawned. **You have not used up all the ammunition of the grenade/mine/rocket. **You glitched them somehow. *Sometimes Players can perform some strange stunts during Phase 2, such as: **Being killed by the Uploader as the Super Spy. **Killing the Super Spy with a melee weapon and obtaining an Intel. (However, this no longer can be done as part of a change/fix of "Fusion Stage 3: Restore Update") **Killing the Super Spy and obtaining ALL 5 Intel, sending the game into another Overtime making you a new Super Spy. (Though the game will still end before you can start, also same as above) **Killing the Super Spy with a sudden, stray attack even after they have finished uploading. (It will not count as a victory, though, and the Super Spy will still have have 6 Intel after a recent patch) Media Super Spy Combat-Arms 52.jpg|Super Spy MTAR-21 Ingame.jpg|Intel Case Being Dropped Becoming a Spy.jpg|Becoming a Spy Collecting All Intel.jpg|Becoming a Super Spy Spy Terminal.jpg|Spy Terminal Glitched Intel.jpg|Glitched Intel Case M136 Rocket Launcher Combat-Arms 99.jpg|The M136 Rocket Launcher, used by the Super Spy. Spy Uploader.jpg|The Uploader. Spy Uploader 2.jpg Spy Uploader 3.jpg SpyNutShot.jpg|Spy Nutshotted Super Spy Nutshotted 1.jpg|Super Spy Nutshotted (1) Super Spy Nutshotted 2.jpg|Super Spy Nutshotted (2) Bounty Hunter 1.jpg|Bounty Hunter Intel at Junk Flea Bounty Hunter 2.jpg|Bounty Hunter Super Spy using Flamethrower at Cold Seed. Bounty Hunter 3.jpg|Bounty Hunter Super Spy Uploading at Pump Jack. Category:Game Modes Category:Featured Articles Category:PvP Category:2008